


Down on One Knee

by PoetsReach



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetsReach/pseuds/PoetsReach
Summary: "I guess I like something simple.”“It’s gotta have a stone though.”“It does, does it?” Nick didn’t see the small smile, but he could hear it.“Well obviously. It’s an engagement ring.”





	Down on One Knee

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this it was 100% dialog, no punctuation. It grew up so much. *wipes away a tear*

Yonah sighed as he snuggled up to Nick, sleepy and satisfied. “Hay Nick, when you gonna propose to me?”

There was a light chuckle. “Oh I see how it is, I’m supposed to propose to you now. Okay, what kind of ring would you want in this imaginary proposal?” When he didn’t get a response, he nudged him a bit. “Hay, what’s up? You got all quiet.”

The voice that came in response was small and tentative. “Do you actually not want to?... Because-”

“-Woh! Hold up there. Who said I didn’t want to? I fully intend to make an honest man of you some day!”

“… good. You know my mom would never forgive us if we lived in sin forever.”

“God knows your sister won’t give her a wedding to plan.” Nick was trying to lighten the mood and it worked.

Yonah laughed. “I know, right!”

“… no joke though, what kind of ring would you like? You never wear jewelry, so I don’t know what you like.”

Yonah sighed “I don’t know. I was thinking just gold bands for the wedding rings… so I guess I like something simple.”

“It’s gotta have a stone though.” 

“It does, does it?” Nick didn’t see the small smile, but he could hear it.

“Well obviously. It’s an engagement ring.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

#####  
“Hay, is sober Nick as up for planning my coming out as drunk Nick?” Nick looked up to see Yonah standing at the fridge, pulling out the makings of a full breakfast. 

“Heck yeah! Is sober Yonah as ready to come out as drunk Yonah was?”

Yonah considered the question seriously for a moment. “… After the season ends I think. After that go for it.”

Nick groaned. “Come on, give me some parameters here! You want it big?”

“You love big.” He gave him a fond smile. “Sometimes I wonder if you should be the one in the show, not behind the scenes.”

“Don’t lie, you love it too. But do you want big for this?”

He grinned over the eggs he was mixing. “Go for it. Only gonna do this once, might as well do it right.”

“Fuck yeah.”

#####  
When the horn sounded to end the game, Nick came pouring over the boards after the team with the rest of the staff, it wasn’t until after everyone had their turn around with the cup that he managed to get to Yonah. “Fuck! Fuck! You won! You fucking won!” 

“Fuck yeah we did!”

“I’m gonna fucking propose to you!” He had to yell to be heard above the crowd around them and in the stands.

“Now!?”

“Right now!”

“But the team!?”

“Don’t worry about it! I asked around, they're all cool with it! But hay, if you want I’ll wait till we’re alone.” He leaned their foreheads together. “Whatever you want.”

Yonah broke into a huge grin. “Fucking do it.”

Nick broke into a matching grin and gave a quick glance around before dropping to one knee on the ice and pulling a velvet box out of his jacket pocket. For a moment he held the box in both hands and just looked up at Yonah. The yelling to be heard probably wasn’t the most romantic, but he thought the words he had put together were pretty nice. “Yonah, your smile lights up a room, but you light up my life. I will follow you anywhere and my greatest dream is to grow old with you wherever life takes us. You are the best man I know, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

Yonah took his hands away from his face just long enough to scream ‘Fuck Yes!’ and let Nick slide the simple white gold ring, with a wave of inset diamonds, onto his finger. Then his hands were back in front of his face and Nick was standing up and pulling him into his arms, nuzzling the side of his head and laughing. They had about 30 seconds before Johnsson came barreling into them, wrapping them up in a bear hug. He screamed, “You’re getting married!” in their ears, before skating off to go hug someone else, just in case anyone had escaped him thus far. Yonah didn’t think life could get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Loves comments and kudos <3 !


End file.
